


An Amaurotine in the Woods

by SerialParoxysm



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, and amaurotines, just me thinking about lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialParoxysm/pseuds/SerialParoxysm
Summary: What if there was just... an amaurotine that lived? Just one who wasn't bound to Zodiark and just kinda was like... hey Ascians are kinda doing a dumb and i shouldn't mess with the way things happened but also im immortal. So now there's just a really Tol ghost that is sometimes sighted around the Shroud, and sometimes gives life advice to children.in which i throw you into a one-shot lore processing fic with like 5 WoLs and an OC.takes place after shadowbringers so contains ending spoilers.
Kudos: 2





	An Amaurotine in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> my WoL is Rezu'to, and then my buddies' WoLs are the other three! They have a backstory and everything but I don't feel like writing it so just assume you know what's going on!! Nimriel belongs to DaggerFallen, Crow/Arashi to knightly-android on tumblr, and Leaf to gardenmuffin on tumblr.

Rezu’to thought the cottage was too tall.

That was all that started it.

Nimriel pointed out that people are, in fact, allowed to have two-story cottages, but Rezu was still suspicious. Who would build a two story cottage all the way out here? It had taken them the better half of the day to get to this end of Urth’s Fount, and it was rare that ordinary citizens or even adventurers would settle so deep into the dangerous land. Rezu found that even as he tracked their hunt, his thoughts wandered.

“Rezu, you’re staring,” Crow’s voice slipped into his thoughts as his brother nudged him. “You’re gonna get us in trouble.”

“Am not!” Rezu protested, flicking his tail. “I didn’t even do anything!”

“What if they look out the window and then see you creepily trying to peek in?” Leaf asked warily.

“Then they can answer my questions!” Rezu said resolutely, earning a sigh from Nimriel.

Crow stammered. “Wh- No, Rezu, that’s… no.”

“Don’t bother these people, Rezu,” Nimriel told him firmly as he pouted.

Crow nodded and nudged Rezu playfully again. “C’mon, let’s get hunting.” Rezu knew Crow was just hoping he’d get distracted from the cottage, even if their job right now _was_ to hunt.

“ _Fine,_ ” he sighed, marching ahead to lead the way deeper in. He scouted ahead, through the rapids and trees to find their prey. All in all, the hunt was going well. It was relatively surprise free, at least. Except for when the three noticed Rezu’to missing. Again.

“Hey.. guys, where’s Rezu’to?” Leaf was looking around, ears slightly back at the realization.

“Rezu? We lost you!” Crow called out the second he noticed. 

Nimriel looked around and gave an exasperated groan. “Not _again…_ ”

“Rezu’to!” Crow continued to call, a little nervous even though this happened somewhat often. There was always the fear that this time something was wrong… Crow shuffled anxiously and began searching. He knew Rezu could take care of himself, but _still._

Nimriel just sighed and picked up their kill. “He probably went back to that cottage,” she told Crow in her calming way. They couldn’t take an eye off Rezu for a second. That was very challenging since he was a _ninja._ “You guys wanna run ahead and look for him? I’ll bring this along and be right behind you.”

Crow nodded, preferring to be on the move and searching, rather than assuming Rezu was fine. Just in case. Leaf was of a similar mind and kept close to Crow. They rushed off, and arrived at the tall cottage just in time to see Rezu’to prowling up to the doorway like it was going to pounce on him.

Never one for scolding, Crow let Arashi take this. “Rezu’to!” the Primal barked, earning himself a startled yelp from Rezu’to as he practically vaulted to the other side of the door with a bushy tail. Rezu’to had the gall to look _betrayed_ and _innocent_ at him. 

Leaf was fidgeting in place and wringing his hands. Practically begging Rezu’to to _not_ get _any_ closer to that door. But silently.

“Get back here and quit wandering off!” Arashi commanded him.

Recognizing the tone, Rezu’to just whined where he was and shuffled closer to the door again. That made Leaf whine with worry. “But Arashiiiiii…”

“You have to carry your own hunt. I’m not doing it, and neither is your sister.”

“I know,” Rezu’to promised, even as he side stepped towards the door again. “I was just gonna _knock._. That’s not too weird.”

“Don’t. Leave it alone.”

But… Rezu’to didn’t _want_ to! He watched Arashi carefully, his eyes narrowing slightly as he judged how quickly the au’ra could close the distance between them and put him in a headlock. The tip of Rezu’s tail flicked with mischief. He probably wouldn’t be quick enough.

Arashi’s look darkened suspiciously. “Don’t you _dare.._ ”

Rezu dared. He dared as fast as he could. The sound of his loud knock rang triumphantly through the trees, almost at the same time as Leaf’s shriek, even as Arashi grabbed him by the shirt to pull him away and Rezu’to had to ungracefully scramble from his brother’s grip.

“You’re such a nuisance!” Arashi cursed at him, struggling to hold the sneaky miqo’te in place for long.

“Am not!” Rezu protested, as he plopped to the ground and tried to slither away. “I’m just curious!”

“G-Guys, calm down..!” Leaf hurried over to them, but also couldn’t get close enough to intervene without getting a foot in the face. 

“We’re going back to town. _Now,_ ” Arashi insisted, lunging at Rezu again.

“Wait just a little bit!” Rezu demanded pitifully, slipping away just in time. He wanted to see who was inside!

“Nobody’s there. They would have come out to yell at you by now. Come on.”

“ _Arashiiii…_ ” Rezu whined again and Arashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

Rezu’s ears flicked at the sound of light footsteps, and they all turned to see Nimriel arriving, apparently having no problem carrying the hunt for all of them. ‘C’mon, Rezu, it’s rude to bother people like this,” she chided him lightly.

Rezu’to shuffled uncomfortably. “I’m not bothering anyone,” he huffed, sulking. “Nobody’s there to bother anyway.”

“That’s right, so let’s go,” Arashi said, turning away. Rezu’to stuck his tongue out at Arashi behind his back but straightened out and stood properly from his ducking. He began to follow but quickly ducked towards the door again. Leaf noticed before anyone else and squeaked in horror. “R-Rezu’to..!”

“Rezu!” Nimriel turned at Leaf’s words, and then tried to stop Rezu’to, exasperated.

He looked at her innocently. “Well, no one’s _here_ …” he reasoned.

“You can’t just go into other people’s-” Too late. Rezu had opened the door, which was surprisingly unlocked.

However, all of the annoyance his siblings threw at him couldn’t distract Rezu’to from the hollow feeling that entered his stomach. His gasp evaporated into the air as he breathed, “Guys. Guys, look.” 

Leaf, who was still by Rezu’to gasped as well, eyes widening and ears falling back even further. He almost trembled. “Oh no..”

The siblings made to scold Rezu’to further, but he interrupted them again. “ _Look!_ ”

The cottage was not a two-story cottage. It was clean, and warm, and _huge,_ not just in space -- in everything. The furniture was all built for someone at least twice as tall as Rezu’to at his full height. “What the…” Rezu’to stepped inside slowly, even though that was probably a dumb move.

“Be careful..” Leaf whispered after him, stepping forward only out of worry.

Arashi looked next, and steeled himself into silence when he saw the furniture. Nimriel followed, assuming that if Arashi was going with it, then it must be that important. When she reached the doorway, Rezu’to was standing by a chair. No, _under_ a chair. She tensed. “By the gods…”

“It’s huge!” Rezu’to said, eyes wide as he looked around. “All of it!”

“This isn’t right,” Arashi grumbled, looking around like he was daring the furniture to attack.

“It… we need to be careful, guys,” Nimriel warned them, stepping forward. “No wandering off again, Rezu.”

Rezu’to looked to her and nodded seriously. The four stayed on guard and began to step through the cottage. It wasn’t even close to as big and grand as the last giant rooms they had seen were, but Rezu still felt choked.

“It’s… familiar to you guys too, right? I’m not imagining things?” he spoke to them in a low voice.

Leaf nodded. “It… It really is.. The heights are the same.”

“There aren’t any giants around here either,” Rezu added, his tone leading to what they all knew. “And I don’t think cyclops live in homes like this.”

“But it couldn’t be..” Nimriel whispered. Then she paled. “Unless… We have to get out of here. Right now.”

“Nimriel?” Rezu looked confused. All signs pointed to more exploring to him.

“If an Ascian -- I don’t know why they would have a house here -- but if they show up, we’re not prepared for that fight.”

Arashi nodded in agreement and began to retreat. Rezu knew she was right, but felt disappointed. “But this place isn’t like the Ascians. Emet-Selch was the same height as us. And Lahabrea and-”

“But what they once were..” Leaf reminded him.

“Amaurotines,” Rezu’to finished, nodding. “But they never _have_ looked like them before.”

“Still, Rezu--” Nimriel began to argue, but she was interrupted by the small creak of a large door. All four of them turned with their weapons drawn -- only for a haunting chord to echo through their minds, saying nothing at all, but its meaning plain.

_“Ah. Er- Excuse me, little ones..”_

Rezu’to’s whole body tingled, and his fur pricked up. With wide eyes, he followed the crack the door had made to see a familiar, hollow mask peeking out from behind a deep cowl. Most of its body still hid behind the door, but the three could see sweeping robes covering its shoulders.

“Seven Hells..” Arashi brandished his weapon to prepare for a fight.

But the Amaurotine didn’t move.

 _“Please, do not be alarmed,”_ the creature spoke. _“I am Iordanis. You know our name. I wish to know you.”_

Rezu’to was staring. Arashi still held up his guard. Nimriel was somewhere between the two reactions, and Leaf was just as wide eyed as Rezu’to.

“An amaurotine..” Rezu was the first to whisper. “You’re an amaurotine!”

And indeed it was, though it seemed far more physical than the ghostly apparitions they had encountered before. The amaurotine, Iordanis, nodded slowly. It allowed the door to open further, watching them all carefully.

“How?” Nimriel breathed out. “... _How?_ ” Arashi still stood, battle ready.

 _“I would ask of you the same,”_ Iordanis spoke softly. _“None have spoken of home before… but then, you are different, are you not?”_

“D-Different..?” Leaf frowned.

However, Rezu’to broke out of his wonder to shake himself and _beam_. Arashi groaned simply at the expression and gave control back to Crow. Rezu’to wasn’t going to let him fight at this rate.

“I’m Rezu’to!” he said quickly, his voice brimming with excitement. “And this is my family! Nimriel and Crow or Arashi, and their boyfriend Leaf!”

“Rezu’to..” Nimriel chided him warily while Leaf squeaked in embarrassment. “You don’t know who this is.”

The amaurotine looked them all over, and then knelt to the ground to be closer to their level. _“I am Iordanis of Amaurot. I’ve no other titles, I’m afraid.”_

“But.. how can you be here? Amaurot was destroyed millennia ago,” Crow asked, his voice laced with confusion.

Iordanis bowed their head. _“I do not know of any others who long survived the Sundering without Zodiark,” they said. “I have resided in the Source since its creation.”_

“That makes no sense,” Leaf murmured. “The only ones who survived..”

 _“The Ascians,”_ Iordanis whispered to finish her thought. _“But I am not bound by Zodiark.”_

“You’re not..? How? So you’re just.. Normal?” Rezu’to asked, ears forward curiously.

 _“To the best of my knowledge,”_ Iordanis agreed. _“But you… you remind me of home, more than the other little ones here.”_

Rezu’to nodded. “Emet-Selch said we were rejoined seven times!”

Crow groaned. “Rezu..”

“What?”

But the amaurotine gave a small smile, which put Rezu’to even more at ease. Emet-Selch’s shades only showed their emotion in their voices. _“You know of Amaurot from this?”_

“No, Emet-Selch showed it to us,” Rezu’to explained. Leaf was creeping closer and closer with curiosity, even if he stayed well behind Rezu’to.

“This is.. Hades, yes?” Iordanis asked.

Rezu’to nodded again, though his ears went back a little at the memory. “He-”

 _“I felt his soul join the lifestream,”_ Iordanis said plainly. _“That was you?”_

Nimriel tensed a little. “We couldn’t let him sacrifice the world for a memory,” she said firmly. “It was us.”

But Iordanis only smiled at her, which caught her off guard. _“Thank you, little one. He is finally himself again. At peace.”_

Crow frowned and blinked. “Sorry, but…huh?”

Iordanis moved to sit cross-legged on the floor. _“His soul can begin to live and love again. This has been lost to the Ascians.”_

Rezu’to shuffled. “But.. he’s dead.”

 _“His soul has joined the lifestream, yes,”_ Iordanis said. _“And it will be divided to new little ones. Little ones who will find pieces of their loves, family, and themselves in others. It is far better than living in despair and rage.”_

“Still..” Rezu’to felt like that was.. Just a lot of sentiment that he didn’t really know what to do with. Crow stood closer to him to try and comfort his brother. They all knew that they had felt for Emet-Selch, and Rezu’to had a hard time letting go of people he wanted saved. Hell, Rezu’to had _hugged_ the Ascian before he died. 

_“We cannot ponder over what might have been for too long, little one,”_ Iordanis said quietly. “ _That is the undoing of the Ascians, so do not let these thoughts plague you._ ”

“Besides,” Leaf said softly to Rezu’to, “being tethered to Zodiark would have changed him. He probably wasn’t quite himself that whole time..” The Amaurotine nodded once in solemn agreement. “The Emet-Selch before Zodiark might have agreed with us, but he couldn’t as an Ascian.”

Rezu’to frowned. “Still. It’s just so dumb. The whole thing is dumb.”

**Author's Note:**

> and i end it suddenly too. no proper endings here, we stop writing when we run out of things to say and then the characters sit in awkward silence until I decide to start from a whole new place


End file.
